1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a razor structure incorporating a resilient connection between a razor handle and a razor head which enables the razor head to resiliently float in relation to the handle with the floating head being capable of resilient movement in all directions of movement in which the resilient characteristics of movement of the razor head exerts optimum blade pressure against the anatomical skin surface when the blade or blades on the razor head are oriented in optimum relation to the anatomical skin surface being shaved. A plurality of embodiments of the invention are disclosed with all embodiments enabling the razor head to move against a resilient bias in all directions or in the X, Y and Z planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razors for shaving hair from various anatomical skin surfaces have been developed, improved and marketed with most of the present day improvements relating to the shaving head which has a blade or multiple blades mounted in a molded plastic head structure. Developments include replaceable blade cartridges slidably or otherwise detachably connected to a supporting razor head. Also, disposable or throwaway razors have been developed in which the blade or blades are incorporated into a molded plastic head which is integral with and rigid with the handle. There has also been developed a razor in which the razor head which supports the changeable blade cartridge can pivot about an axis generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the handle and parallel to the blade or blades mounted in the changeable head. One embodiment of this type of razor is marketed by Gillette Company and identified by trademark "SENSOR".
The following U.S. patents relate to various developments in the safety razor art which relate to this invention.
______________________________________ 1,089,726 4,854,043 4,587,929 1,450,604 3,880,284 4,621,424 2,229,666 4,026,016 4,742,909 4,756,082 4,083,104 4,756,082 5,070,614 4,168,571 4,379,219 1,455,726 4,270,268 4,624,051 4,170,821 4,488,357 4,807,401 4,047,296 4,492,024 4,916,817 4,205,437 4,492,025 4,683,096 4,344,227 4,498,235 4,697,342 4,797,998 4,551,916 D290050 Re: 30913 4,573,266 D306216 4,409,735 4,586,255 D312568 4,443,939 ______________________________________
The prior art listed above includes various structures which enable relative movement of the razor head in relation to a rigid handle. However, the prior art does not disclose a floating razor head in which there is a capability of resiliently resisted movement in all directions in order for the floating razor head to resiliently move in relation to the handle in all three planes (X, Y and Z) of movement with the floating razor head also being capable of resilient movement in any direction in each of those planes.